


Look, don't Touch

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Lust, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Both the Boss and Shaundi like what they see, but neither want to go any further in fear of ruining something great.
Relationships: Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row), Female Boss & Shaundi (Saints Row), Female Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row)
Kudos: 9





	Look, don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. Having some free time recently, I decided to dive back into the world of fun and mayhem that is Saints Row. Since I've always loved the boss and Shaundi together, plus making my boss canonically french thanks to the voice option in 4, this came about. Hope you all enjoy.

Shaundi left out a steady breath as she relaxed from her yoga session. She had taken to the popular form of meditation when the pressures of being in the public’s eye began to take its strain on her. It had been well over a year since she had done it last, mainly because the stress and pressure of being forcibly moved to a new city and losing one of her closest friends was too much. However, it was finally all over. The Syndicate was destroyed, and the Saints were now the top dog in a whole new city. STAG had even fallen to the Saints when it was revealed that Cyrus had planned to destroy the city’s famous statue and blame it on the Saints. Monica Hughes ordered for STAG to immediately leave the city and everyone watched as Cyrus charged at the Boss on live television. It was a rather one-sided fight which culminated in an unconscious Cyrus being escorted away.

It was weird how quiet the penthouse was during the day. At night there was always a party, hookers, hooch, and drunken partygoers stumbling all over the place and Shaundi usually spent her time outside where it was quieter, or she didn’t even call in the first place. Amelia, the Boss, was similar. Despite being the head of a globally recognized media group and the leader of one of the largest gangs in America, Shaundi was one of the few people that knew that Amelia preferred cosy evenings and books, then hookers and blow. Grabbing a nearby towel, Shaundi wiped her brow before walking towards the penthouse kitchen. Along the way, she looked the other way as Zimos came from the basement wrapped in leather BDSM gear, being dragged along by a dominatrix. Shaundi liked the extravagant pimp but would never waste any time thinking about what he did during the day. She was almost certain that the reality would scare her, despite the crazy shit she’s seen in her life. Just then however, Shaundi heard some soft grunts coming from the Amelia’s office. Usually she wouldn’t interfere with Amelia and she would leave her friend do whatever she wanted but with her newfound peace and quiet, Shaundi realized that Amelia was on her mind, more and more these days, often in increasingly lewd ways.

The doors into Amelia’s office was ajar and Shaundi slowly creeped towards the door to try and look in. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Amelia had just stood up from a squat, her tight yoga pants leaving nothing to the imagination for Shaundi. Up and down, up and down, Shaundi watched her, entranced. After a short time, she walked over towards the rack and went to put her weights down when in her reverie, Shaundi fell over a dumbbell and faceplanted the mat beneath her.

“Ah FUCK!”

Amelia spun on her heels to see what had happened before she spotted her lieutenant kissing the floor. She helped Shaundi up before grabbing her own towel off the rack that she had just put her weights down on. Shaundi bent down to pick up her towel which rewarded Amelia with a glance down her top. The soft, porcelain-like mounds inside were sheening with sweat from her workout upstairs and Amelia had to bite her lip before Shaundi caught her staring.

“You alright Shaundi?”

There it was. The Boss’ adorable and incredibly hot French accent. Before she got into the modelling world, Amelia was the only one that Shaundi knew that spoke French, let alone have such a strong accent from that part of Europe. Shaundi always found it so goddamn cute and she also quickly realised why so many people fantasised about adorable little French maids. Only thing is, is that Amelia ain’t small. Standing at a little over 6”2’ she was as tall in pumps as Shaundi was in heels and that delicious definition all over her body… Shaundi had slept with guys that were even bigger than her but the thought of those strong arms holding her close, or better yet, pinning her to the wall while Amelia attacked her with love bites, was starting to drive her crazy in ways that she hadn’t ever experienced before. She had come a long way from the small woman she had met all those years ago. She had asked johnny about it once. An exchange student that had been chewed up and spat out by Stilwater, only to recover and overcome and hold Stilwater in the palm of her hand. She had started working out and taking better care of herself after they had beaten Vogel and taken Ultor Tower. That day when they robbed the bank was the first time that Shaundi had seen Amelia in almost 4 years. She almost didn’t recognise her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright, did you need something?”

_‘Shit!’_ Shaundi hadn’t thought of that. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and it didn’t seem like a good idea to tell her that she was checking her out.

“Uh… ah… I was just coming down to grab a bite and I thought the place was empty. I heard noises so I…”

“Came to see if the Morningstars snuck in to plant another bomb?”

“What?”

“If they did, I’d be so pissed. I just got the place carpeted…”

“Huh?”

“Ah, I am just fucking with you. The Morningstar are all dead. Shit, I suppose there are zombies on Arapice Island… Maybe we should be careful actually.”

Shaundi recovered and gave Amelia a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Wanna join me in the kitchen? Fuck it, I feel like brownies”

“What kinda brownies?”

“Not that kind asshole. I kicked that shit years ago.”

“Yes, you did, and I am proud of you, but you were a hell of a baker when you were baked Shaundi. Johnny had some of the guys go out and sell them one day and mon duo! We got almost as much as we’d get out of a week of dime bags…”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah! And I was gonna try and enterprise it. Make it a brand and everything! Grandma Shaundi’s feelgood brownies!” Amelia said as she gently brought her hand through the air in an arch.

“Yeah, keep going the way you’re going and you’re not gonna be allowed to have any!” Shaundi said as she turned around and left the room, for the kitchen. This rapid departure allowed Amelia a grand sight of Shaundi’s ass in tight pants and she stood there for a moment, biting her fist to keep her thoughts under control. Once they did, she ran after her.

“Hey! I’m sorry!”


End file.
